


Follow the Merman's Instructions

by 1fanficsousuk1



Series: A Love Lost At Sea [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1





	Follow the Merman's Instructions

He had abandoned the ship in the middle of the night. It had took much convincing himself to not turn around the small emergency raft he had stole and paddle back to safety, but the song of the merman ran through his mind, and like a spell, he paddled harder in the direction of the East. Biscal bay was only a short distance away, half a day’s trip on his tiny little vessel. Alfred knew he would get in serious trouble for stealing military property, but he couldn’t seem to care. The water was calm and over and over that voice sang in his head. Perhaps the merman was luring him to his death. Alfred couldn’t fight his feelings. He knew the merman… He knew him. That voice, those eyes… He had seen them before… 

Onward he paddled… Nothing but the sea and the visions of a golden-haired siren clouding his mind. He rowed for hours until he came upon a clearing; the bay of Biscal. Upon a large jagged rock he saw him. The merman sat gracefully, hair glowing under the morning sun. His tail swished back and forth in the water. A melody fell from his lips, quiet and radiant.

“Someday my sailor will come back to me… My dearest sunshine, we’ll live happily…”

Unaware of Alfred’s presence, the merman continued singing sadly. Alfred watched, heart skipping a beat.

“You’ll take my hand and we’ll swim undersea… Until that day comes… I’ll be--”

There was a break in the merman’s voice and he took a ragged breath, looking down sadly at his tail. Softly, he spoke, voice broken and melancholy.

“He… He’s forgotten, hasn’t he… Oh, Alfred… My love, how I miss you so… It’s been an eternity since you’ve been ripped from my arms, and my heart-- It aches… It still belongs to you…” 

Alfred felt heartbroken for the merman, listening to his words of agony. He must have mistaken Alfred as his long lost lover. The sailor frowned, feeling horrible. 

I have to go talk to him, Alfred thought, but… 

Afterall, sirens were famous for luring sailors to their deaths. He could be tricked. Cautiously he thought it over.

* * * * * * *

What did Alfred do?

Go to the merman or Hide?


End file.
